


Ради тебя

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: Большинство поступков мы совершаем ради тех, кто нам дорог.





	

Шисуи похлопал себя по карманам — иногда были моменты, когда он жалел, что не курил. Сейчас наступил как раз такой.

Сигарет он, само собой, не нашел. Зато обнаружился древний леденец с оберткой, прилипшей так, что не отодрать. Все же лучше, чем ничего. Шисуи очистил его насколько мог и отправил в рот. Через минуту задумчивого посасывания он выплюнул наконец отставшую от конфеты обертку и продолжил перекатывать во рту леденец, не чувствуя вкуса.

По крайней мере, это отвлекало от мыслей о том, что он только что увидел.

Наверно, прежде всего он должен был удивиться, но Шисуи удивлялся лишь тому, что неожиданностью для него это не оказалось. Как будто где-то в глубине души он всегда знал, что так все закончится.

Не совсем адекватная реакция для того, кто только что застукал своего любовника в постели с его собственным братом.

Нет, дело было в том, что Шисуи знал точно — он важен Итачи, безусловно, но Саске всегда был важнее. Саске был важнее целого мира и, как ни обидно для самолюбия Шисуи это признавать, сам он всегда был вторым для Итачи.

Поэтому подсознательно Шисуи знал, что Итачи никогда не сможет ему изменить. Ни с кем, кроме… И это казалось таким абсурдом.

Зато понятно стало, почему Саске терпеть его не может. То есть, раньше это тоже было ясно — Шисуи нагло забирал себе часть внимания Итачи, забирал его любовь и нежность, но раньше он считал это только братской ревностью.

Итачи подошел сзади и сел рядом. Шисуи покосился на него — уже успел одеться, ну конечно, он же наверняка чувствовал, что Шисуи не ушел далеко, что остался сидеть в саду и можно не торопиться идти за ним.

Зашуршала ткань, когда Итачи садился, Шисуи смотрел прямо перед собой, против воли мышцы челюсти сжались, и в тишине раздался хруст леденца. Шисуи грыз его так, словно вцеплялся в чью-то глотку.

Итачи вздохнул, поняв намек.

— Мне нечем оправдаться, — сказал он.

— Давно ты с ним спишь? — получилось резко, Шисуи сам не понимал, насколько зол, пока не услышал свой голос.

— Сегодня в первый раз, — Итачи внешне оставался спокоен, и Шисуи захотелось схватить его за шею, пальцами ощутить биение пульса, заглянуть в глаза, чтобы понять, что там внутри.

— Почему он? — Шисуи повернулся, включая шаринган. Он хотел от Итачи правды и не собирался гнушаться никакими методами. — Почему твой брат?

Итачи смотрел на Шисуи, чуть наклонив голову.

— Потому что… — начал он и осекся.

— Любишь его? Получается, одному из нас ты лгал.

— Если ты думаешь, что я лгал тебе, то ошибаешься, — возразил Итачи, снова спокойный, от смущения минутой раньше не осталось и следа. — Вы оба мне дороги.

— Но он больше, — холодно заключил Шисуи.

— Конечно, он мой родной брат.

— Знаешь, меня как-то так воспитали, что родственников можно любить без того, чтобы спать с ними.

Сарказм, однако, не возымел нужного эффекта, потому что Итачи сказал:

— Интересно, что в случае со мной ты пренебрег этим ценным знанием.

Шисуи резко поднялся.

— Пожалуй, я переночую в гостинице. А ты пока что реши, чего хочешь, — он сделал несколько шагов по траве и остановился. — Если ты завтра не придешь, я пойму.

Итачи ничего не успел сказал, как Шисуи исчез, воспользовавшись своей легендарной техникой мгновенного перемещения.

 

— Почему ты один? — Саске поднял голову, в темноте его глаза блестели, словно у пьяного, и Итачи знал, почему.

— Он ушел, — ответил Итачи, подошел к Саске и сел рядом. — Родители знают о нас, наши и его. Знают, но не говорят. У нас с ними типа договор — свадьба, внуки, ты наверное знаешь, что у нас обоих есть невесты?

Саске покачал головой.

— Предпочел бы и дальше не знать, — он взял Итачи за руку и попытался притянуть к себе, но тот мягко отстранился.

— Саске, я не думаю, что родители будут закрывать глаза и на это.

— Мне плевать, — Саске поднял взгляд и, видимо, увидел что-то в лице Итачи, несмотря на темноту. Он вздохнул: — Не то, что ты ожидал услышать, да? Но мне на самом деле плевать. Пока ты со мной.

— Саске, Саске, — Итачи обнял Саске и прижал к себе совсем как в детстве. Это было знакомо, это успокаивало, но в то же время это не вязалось с тем, что они совершили буквально полчаса назад.

— Ты для меня самый важный и всегда будешь, не забывай об этом, — прошептал Итачи. — Я только хочу как лучше для тебя.

Саске отстранился.

— Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать. Что это ошибка и больше ничего такого?

Итачи промолчал, спокойно встречая испытующий взгляд. Саске словно старался проникнуть в самую душу и выведать потайные секреты, но после нескольких минут игры в гляделки сдался. Он поднялся.

— Спокойной ночи, Итачи, — пожелал Саске, подбирая с пола свой жилет.

Он не хотел, чтобы его голос звучал так… жалко, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

 

Он знал, где искать Шисуи. Он знал его всю жизнь, а в деревне на самом деле было не так много мест, куда мог бы отправиться сейчас Шисуи. Он сел рядом и, хотя Шисуи даже не обернулся, он знал, что тот в курсе. Прошло немного времени прежде, чем Шисуи заговорил первым:

— Не ожидал, что явишься ты.

По крайней мере, у Шисуи была пиала и графин с саке, чтобы можно было смотреть в свое отражение и больше не обращать внимания ни на что другое.

— Шисуи, не думаю, что кто-то из нас вправе считать себя победителем. Все равно это долго не продлится.

Да, у Саске не было ничего, что он мог бы использовать в качестве предлога, чтобы не смотреть на собеседника. Поэтому ему пришлось разглядывать улицу, мысли разбегались и сбегались вместе, приходилось прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы оставаться сфокусированным.

— Ты про что? — вяло поинтересовался Шисуи, наливая себе еще. Судя по всему, он находился в похожем состоянии, но вдобавок был еще и пьяным, что уменьшало способность сосредоточиться.

— Итачи рассказал, что помолвлен, — пояснил Саске. — Я знаю его, он никогда не будет изменять, даже нелюбимой.

Впервые за все время Шисуи оторвался от созерцания дна пиалы и покосился на Саске с выражением, которое тот не смог как следует расшифровать.

Скоро они оба окажутся выброшенными за борт и ненужными. Не разумнее ли решить все уже сейчас? Итачи бы поступил так ради Саске, почему Саске не может? Несмотря на то, что, возможно, впервые за всю жизнь он был по-настоящему счастлив, только когда Итачи уступил его напору.

Но на что он мог надеяться?

— Мне он изменил, — произнес Шисуи и одним глотком допил саке. — Что это значит, любим я или нет?

— Это было как помутнение для нас обоих, — Саске изо всех сил надеялся, что сохраняет бесстрастное выражение лица. — Если бы ты не увидел нас, ты бы не узнал. Представь, что не видел.

— Ты такой… благородный, — язвительно заметил Шисуи, наливая себе еще.

Но Саске знал, что это не так. Итачи не был счастлив с ним, может быть, он был счастлив с Шисуи, этого Саске знать не мог. Но те короткие пару часов, которые для самого Саске были раем на земле, для Итачи были болезненны и мучительны.

Дело было не в физическом акте, нет. Боль была в глазах Итачи, в самой его душе, Саске чувствовал ее и, смешиваясь с его собственным ощущением счастья, она создавала просто невыносимый коктейль. От которого Саске был пьян, как Шисуи сейчас от саке.

— Я делаю это ради него, Шисуи. На моем месте ты бы поступил так же, — он встал. Он не хотел ни говорить с Шисуи, ни объяснять ему что-либо. Саске был уверен, что сделал достаточно для того, чтобы Шисуи захотел вернуться и хотя бы выслушать Итачи. А если он его послушает, тот сумеет его убедить.

— Все равно меня он любит больше, — бросил Саске, проходя мимо Шисуи.

Это была правда, и Саске хотел, чтобы Шисуи ее знал.

Так оно выглядело, почти как если бы он не проиграл.

 

Итачи разбирал свитки. Перепечатывал, сортировал, перекладывал в сторону те, которые были больше не нужны. Пока руки занимались делом, мозг был занят обдумыванием всего, что случилось — медленно, в фоновом режиме, не давая сорваться и начать паниковать.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — раздалось со стороны окна. Итачи обернулся и увидел на подоконнике темный силуэт. В комнате запахло саке, и Итачи опустил взгляд, возвращаясь к свиткам.

— О чем? — голос прозвучал почти небрежно, словно и не случилось ничего.

— Что ты наплел своему брату? Женитьба? — Итачи мог чувствовать, как зажегся шаринган Шисуи, но с ним это не работало. Он был такой же Учиха, с такой же чистой кровью и не боялся шарингана.

— Он успел тебе рассказать?

Шисуи раздумывал, а потом с неохотой ответил:

— Он попросил меня…

— Простить меня? Вернуться? — голос Итачи был спокоен и сам он тоже. Руки перекладывали цветные свитки, заставляя сосредоточиться на них, а не на том, что происходило.

— Я успел подумать, — Шисуи спрыгнул на пол, подходя ближе. Его тень нависла над сидящим на полу Итачи. — У тебя ведь была причина, да? Столько лет сдерживался, даже заменил его мной, что это, твоя выдержка подвела?

— Шисуи…

— Не думай, что я не видел. Просто не думал, что ты решишься переступить эту черту. Так что случилось?

Итачи замер и сел, сложив руки и низко опустив голову. Со стороны могло показаться, будто он внезапно нашел очень интересную половицу и теперь изучал ее.

Шисуи опустился на колени позади него и нерешительно протянул руку, собираясь дотронуться, но потом передумал и опустил ее.

— Итачи, расскажи мне, — почти неслышно попросил он. — Я хочу знать, хотя бы в этом я хочу быть важнее него.

И он понял, что выбрал правильные слова, по тому, как Итачи дернулся. Он обернулся на Шисуи, на мгновение становясь таким беспомощным и неуверенным, что тот с трудом узнал в нем обычного Итачи.

Но Итачи тут же поднялся, не давая шанса додумать эту мысль, и вышел в соседнюю комнату. Послышался шум отодвигаемых ящиков, и скоро Итачи пришел назад. Мягко ступая босыми ногами, он приблизился к Шисуи и протянул ему какие-то бумаги.

Тот взял, не смотря на них, а только на Итачи, чье лицо опять было спокойным и бесстрастным. Потом Шисуи переключил свое внимание на листы бумаги в своих руках, медленно просмотрев их один за другим.

— Что это? — спросил он, несмотря на то, что уже видел, что. Но Итачи только сказал просто:

— Анализы. Там, внизу, заключение врача.

Шисуи как раз пробегал глазами упомянутый абзац. Закончив читать, он взглянул на Итачи.

— Это же лечится? — в голосе были неверие и надежда. — Скажи мне, что это лечится.

Итачи смотрел на него в упор, словно хотел запомнить его лицо в мельчайших деталях. Шисуи не выдержал, отбросил бумаги и подался вперед, заключая Итачи в объятия.

— Шисуи? — прошептал тот ему в ухо.

— Да.

— У меня к тебе только одна просьба.

— Хорошо. Ради тебя.

 

Чужое присутствие повисло в воздухе. Саске потянулся было к кунаям, но присутствие обрело знакомые черты, и он расслабился.

Он не мог не думать о том, правильно ли поступил и может быть, у них с Итачи был бы шанс, если бы Шисуи не мешался. Но каждый раз он вспоминал Итачи в тот вечер, единственный и волшебный для Саске вечер, который он никогда не забудет, как не забудет и боль в темных глазах брата.

Саске был важен для Итачи, но Шисуи был важен не меньше. И как бы неприятно Саске ни было это признавать, он знал, что если бы такое случилось снова, он бы поступил точно так же.

Однако это не означало, что ему нравился Шисуи, или что он поменяет свое к нему отношение.

— Ты слышал, что Итачи уходит на миссию?

Общаться с ним Саске не горел желанием, и это всегда казалось взаимным. Что Шисуи хочет от него сейчас?

— Да, — коротко ответил Саске, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно и Шисуи уберется восвояси.

— Он сказал насколько?

К чему вел Шисуи? Зачем приходит и заводит эти разговоры? Ему недостаточно, что Итачи и так выбрал его?

— Не знаю, но он обещал, что после возвращения мы сходим кое-куда. Только вдвоем, Шисуи, — это получилось резче, чем он рассчитывал. Саске обернулся, чтобы проверить реакцию, но увидел, как Шисуи рассматривает его с серьезной задумчивостью.

Ему было бы легче, если бы Шисуи злился. Так же, как он сам.

— Хотя знаешь, он постоянно говорит про следующий раз, так что я уже перестал ему верить, — добавил Саске и зашагал прочь, чтобы ненароком не сказать еще что-нибудь лишнее.

Но чужое присутствие не исчезало, и Саске знал, это означает, что Шисуи идет за ним. Через некоторое время он остановился и собрался было сказать Шисуи что-то резкое и необдуманное, но тот его опередил.

— Саске, это будет долгая миссия. На твоем месте я бы постарался с ним попрощаться.

От удивления Саске даже забыл, что хотел сказать. Он уставился в глаза Шисуи, в которых не было и намека на превосходство, раздражение или желание подразнить, а только непонятная грусть.

Миг, зашелестели листья, и Шисуи пропал. Сразу стало легче дышать. Саске стоял и смотрел на то место, где Шисуи стоял только что и пытался понять, что это было.

Что Шисуи пытался ему сказать?

 

После смерти от шиноби остается не так много. Чуток личных вещей и имя на камне в большинстве случаев, потому что тело редко удается вернуть.

Даже хокаге редко упоминает умерших. Потому что жизнь продолжается и заботиться надо о тех, кто еще жив.

И все же… Саске не верил, что они вот так взяли и выгребли все из шкафчика, сложили в коробку и принесли ее домой вместе с коротким оповещением. Итачи выполнил задание, о да, иначе и быть не могло, но почему он ничего не сказал о главном условии успешности миссии?

Почему Шисуи согласился?

Почему капитан АНБУ и сын главы клана отправился на самоубийственное задание, с которого точно не мог вернуться живым? Для этого ведь выбираются только добровольцы, и Итачи не мог, не мог, не мог вызваться!

Слезы Саске капали прямо на собственную фотографию, которая лежала в коробке с вещами Итачи поверх всего.

Это из-за него? Эгоистичного младшего брата, который надеялся, что когда-нибудь старший брат ответит взаимностью на далеко небратские чувства?

— Это не из-за тебя, — Саске даже не поднял голову. Он не заметил появления Шисуи и не слишком ему обрадовался. Ему надо было побыть одному, наедине с собственными мыслями, а бывший любовник Итачи только мешал и заставлял думать… о всяком.

Например, в который раз сравнивать себя с ним и спрашивать, что Итачи нашел в нем такого, чего не было у Саске. Только вот Итачи уже никогда не ответит.

Когда АНБУ умирает, даже тела не остается. Саске не раз видел печать на плече Итачи, призванную уничтожить его труп после смерти. Тогда это казалось далеким и невозможным — сама мысль о том, что оно может случиться.

Теплые капли все еще падали на руки Саске и собственную фотографию, которую он сжимал в них. Мир потерял четкость и цвет, но это не из-за слез.

Это из-за того, что в нем больше не было Итачи.

Шисуи сел рядом, обнимая Саске за плечи, а тот так устал, что даже не стал вырываться.

— Почему он ничего не сказал? — прошептал он.

— А ты бы его отпустил?

— Ты знал, да? Ты отпустил его?

— Наверно, ты любил его сильнее, чем я, — Шисуи гладил Саске по волосам, и тот хотел бы скинуть эту руку, встать и уйти, но не мог.

— Какая сейчас разница? — Саске смял свою фотографию и закрыл лицо руками, не желая, чтобы Шисуи видел его слезы. — Зачем он это сделал? Кого любил он, меня, тебя или эту чертову деревню?

— Ему оставалось жить очень мало, — голос Шисуи был почти спокоен. Саске не хотел смотреть на него, чтобы увидеть, с каким выражением лица он вспоминает его брата. — Он решил, что так принесет больше всего пользы. Ради тебя. Что же касается ответа на твой вопрос… Перед уходом он ничего не сказал мне про деревню, но зато попросил приглядывать за тобой.

— Мне не нужен другой брат, — прохрипел Саске. — Особенно ты.

— Знаю. Ему тоже не нужен был я… — Шисуи помедлил, словно желая сказать что-то еще, но потом решил этого не говорить. Он отпустил Саске и встал.

— Тебе придется стать сильнее и продолжать жить ради него, — Шисуи наклонился и подхватил пальцами подбородок Саске, заставляя его посмотреть себе в глаза. Тот перехватил запястье Шисуи, убирая от себя его руку, и сам поднял взгляд.

— Все как он сказал, — Шисуи кивнул, увидев в глазах Саске что-то, что сам Саске еще не видел. — Я обещал, что научу тебя управлять мангекье..

Он ушел, а Саске еще долго продолжал сидеть, держа на коленях ящик с личными вещами Итачи. Шисуи так легко смирился с его смертью, и это было неправильно. И теперь он говорил Саске делать то же самое.

Впервые с самого рождения, Саске остался один, без брата, и никто в мире не разделял его боль. Даже родители, даже Шисуи.

И ему придется стать сильнее, это правда, и жить дальше. Должен быть способ, какое-нибудь тайное ниндзюцу, чтобы оживить, вернуть, поговорить или просто перемотать время вспять. Любое сойдет.

Потому что у него еще были вопросы, ответы на которые мог дать только Итачи.

— Ради тебя, — Саске вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони и принялся разглаживать скомканную фотографию.

 

 


End file.
